


Hot chocolate

by MissCellophane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Asexual Character, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Moving, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: After her parents divorce, Becca moves into a new apartment with her father and while unpacking in her room she notices a vent near the floor. Thinking back to all the movies and books she's read about people talking through vents she decides to try it and is pleasantly shocked and a little excited to find out it works.(I.e An unfinished story that I know I will never finish but still wanted someone to see...)





	Hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This first story was written a while ago. I'm posting this because I have a soft spot for it.
> 
> Fun fact: This was the Original Summary/Plot for the story- 
> 
> After her parents divorce, Becca moves into a new apartment with her father and while unpacking in her room she notices a vent near the floor. Thinking back to all the movies and books she's read about people talking through vents she decides to try it and is pleasantly shocked and a little excited to find out it works. This was how she came to meet her new friend, J. J was a bit unique, quiet and loved movies but Becca could tell that she was hiding something. Especially since her voice seems familiar.....Now if only Becca can place why.

"Becca! Are you done yet?" Her father called up.

"Almost!" She called back down as she put the last of her stuff in her suitcase.

 They had already shipped most of their belongings to the new place so she didn't have much left to pack.

She sighed as she looked over her room one last time. The soft lavender walls, the dark wooden floors, The window that looked out over the forest in the back yard. She used to spend hours sketching the view out her window.

She turned to where she used to put up her sketches on a cork board. It was just a bare wall now of course but when it was up she would change the pictures out like it was a gallery. 

"Becca!" Her father called again. 

"Coming!" She headed out of the room and down the stairs, seeing her father waiting for her by the stairs.

Her father was a nice-looking man. Stern features and soft eyes didn't always match but she liked them on him. He always went for causal clothing, jeans and a t-shirt if he could. Her mother like to joke it was the artist in him. He does work for a museum as an art dealer, It's actually why they were moving. Her dad got a job at the museum in the next city over. 

"Finally, I thought I might have to come up there and carry you out." Her dad joked, his voice was kinda deep and rough around the edges mostly do to lack of sleep.

"You couldn't carry me." She scoffed, teasingly patting his surprisingly muscular arms. Apparently dealing with art helps with the muscles, Who knew?

"Yeah,yeah keep teasing your old man." He sighed with a smile tugging at his lips, lifting the bag by his side and heading out the front door.

"You're thirty-five. You are in no way old!" She skipped down the final step of the stairs before following him out the door. 

"I have a sixteen year old daughter. I'm as old as they come." He replied tossing her the house key.

"Are you saying my presence makes you old?" She asked offended as she locked the front door. She then headed over to her father's truck.

"I'm saying you give me gray hair with all the rule breaking you do." He replied as she hopped into the truck, He waited for her to buckle up before pulling out of the drive way.

"I do not break any rules!" She immediately retorted, defensive.

"Uh-huh. So," Oh, She did not like that glint in her dad's eyes "When I got that call about your school field trip two years ago? That wasn't you breaking any rules?" He asked, voice innocent yet teasing.

She flushed, knowing exactly what he was talking about "That wasn't my fault."

He snorted "You slipped away from the group, scaring you're teachers half to death mind you, just to be found in front of the fox pen." He added "Sketching." sounding amused.

"They were pretty! And we would have taken forever to get to them! Could you really blame me for wanting to get to them as soon as possible?" She was not whining. She did not whine.

"Your teachers certainly could. I remember you getting two weeks detention for that." He snickered. He was actually laughing at her. The jerk.

"I would have been suspended if it wasn't for mom." She huffed. She had never seen her principal look so terrified, then again her mother wasn't a lawyer for nothing. She was 165 inches of pure terror when she was in lawyer mode. It was amazing.

"Yeah, She is one hell of a women." Her father sighed almost wistful.

"Is the divorce going well?" She asked tentatively. Usually she could talk to her parents about anything but this was always one subject she was slightly uncomfortable about broaching. Mostly for her parents sake. 

They had sat her down and talked to her about it, told her they just didn't feel the same way about each other as they used to but that they still loved each other, so while they might not be married they will still try to be friends. She knew they were doing it not only for her but for themselves. They didn't want to let each other fully go.

"It's going. Your mother is a smart women. She made us get a prenup before marrying so it's a lot easier then it could have been." He sighed "She of course got the house, So don't be too upset. You might be able to visit sometime." He stated, glancing at her.

Becca nodded "Is she still up in New York?" She asked.

"Yeah, Some court case she can't tell us about. She said it will probably take her a few months before she could come back down to visit. Is that okay with you?" He asked, even though they both knew it wouldn't make a difference what she said. 

"That's fine. She seemed pretty excited about going to New York." Becca replied as she thought back to the conversation with her mother.

It was when they were trying to figure who she should stay with. They had eventually decided it would be best for her to stay with her father and she could visit her mother when ever she wanted, that way she didn't have to move so much between houses. She will admit to missing her mom, the women was a bit eccentric but she was also a source of comfort. She mentally noted to call her later when she could.

"She just wanted to finally try New York pizza." Her father told her deadpan.

Becca laughed cause that sounded just like her.

* * *

Nearly three hours and one rest stop later they made it to their new place. Or should she say Apartment. 

"This is it?" Becca asked looking the building over. It was eight stories tall and what looked like five rooms across. It had a big 1400 hanging off the front. The numbers were a faded red, looking almost orange in the afternoon sun. The building itself was a weird mix of soft tan and green. 

"Welcome to Calidosa apartments!" Her father crowed with a exaggerated wink as if he just told the best joke ever.

"Um, okay? Which one is ours?" She asked causing her father to pout. She hide a smile behind a hand as she walked into the building.

"8th floor, room 1450" He called after her. 

She headed up the stairs, grimacing as she walked stair after stair "Couldn't you have gotten one on a lower floor?" She grumbled, panting slightly. 

Her father grinned as her ran past her "Loser!" He called back with a cackle.

She blinked at him in shock before narrowing her eyes "Oh, it is on!" She shouted racing after him. 

"I regret everything." She moaned as she laid on the floor, the muscles she didn't even realize she had yelling in protest.

She whined loudly.

Her father laughed "You need to get out more." He said as he laid a ice cold water bottle on her forehead.

"That feels good." Her eyes fluttered closed and she snatched the bottle out of his hand cuddling it.

He shook his head "You are almost as weird as your mother." He stated, She could hear the fondness in his tone though so she saved her energy and didn't make a snarky comeback.

"I'm gonna make some veggie pizza for dinner. That good?" He asked as he headed into the kitchen. She could hear him opening and closing things.

She made a noise half way between a whine and an agreement.

"I'll take that as a yes then." 

* * *

After dinner Becca finally checked out her new room. It was smaller then her old room, The walls were a light beige and she had to re-arrange some things in order to fit her bookshelves and desk comfortably. The window also looked out into the parking lot and her bed took up a least half of the room but it wasn't something she couldn't deal with.

All in all it was actually a pretty nice room. And the apartment it self, though smaller then her old house was also pretty nice. 

She sighed as she fell onto her bed half-asleep, her eyes drifted around the room almost lazily. She mentally noted things she needed to put up, like her board of sketches and the few posters she owned. She should probably put up that calendar too- wait a second. She sat up curiously, tilting her head. 

'Is that a vent?' She wondered, slipping of the bed and drifting over to the small rectangular metal object near the floor of her room. 

'It is!' She peered through it but couldn't see anything but darkness and felt a breeze brush her face 'Wind? is this the ac vent?' She looked around the room and immediately noted the other vent near the ceiling "This can't be the AC then." 

She muttered aloud to herself then a thought hit her and with out really thinking about it she leaned closer and whispered "Hello? Anybody there?"

into the vent. It was of course silent.

She sighed "Of course no one would answer-"

"Hello?" A tentative voice suddenly replied.

Becca nearly jumped out of her skin she pressed her hands to her mouth so she wouldn't scream and recollected her self.

"Um, Hi?" She whispered back, voice tremulous and her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Hi. Who is this?" The voice was soft and sounded curious, if a bit hesitant. 

"Um, I'm a new resident. My father and I just moved in today." She replied, trying and failing to hide her excitement at actually talking to someone through a vent.

"Oh, I was wondering what those moving trucks were for. I guess they were here for you?" The girl, Becca assumed it was a girl, Her voice was just so light and airy. 

"Yeah, Uh-huh. Us. Me and my father, I mean." Becca flushed even though the girl in the vent couldn't see her.  She flushed even darker when she heard her laugh.

"You're funny." She said.

"Ah thanks?" Becca replied awkwardly.

"I have to go. My mom's calling me for dinner." The girl said.

"Oh, Bye then. Can I talk to you later?" Becca hoped she didn't sound as desperate as she felt. She was new here and she didn't have any friends. Was it really so wrong to want to make one now even though she didn't even know who she was talking to?

"Sure, But I can't promise I'll always be here. Goodnight." 

"That's fine. Goodnight." Becca replied.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there just staring at the vent or when the smile tugging at her lips bloomed into a full on grin.

* * *

"Okay, Game plan." Her father started the next morning during breakfast, blueberry pancakes and sausage links, "You start school tomorrow. We already got everything you needed right?"

"Yeah, I just need a few sketch pads, a brand new car, markers and colored pens and I'm good to go!" Becca smiled innocently as she stuffed some pancake into her mouth.

"Haha. I like how you think I didn't catch the markers." Her father shook his head in mock disappointment.

She snickered "Sorry, I will try better next time." She promised.

"Do you even know how much markers cost?" Her father huffed "A lot." 

"I could find a good deal for you. I know people." She offered.

"Yow know marker dealers?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"Actually they deal with crayons but I bet they have markers in stock too." She replied. 

"Crayons are good. I like crayons." Her father nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't we all." She sighed, sipping her orange juice. 

"Before you start dealing with crayons-" She could see her father trying not to laugh at his own pun "-please help me clean the dishes." 

She nodded "Alright, I suppose the crayons can wait." 

* * *

"-And this is your home room." They stopped out side a door with the words 'History' in bold covered the small plaque next to the door. Great, she had history for her first and last period. She hated history.

The small women who had been leading her around the school knocked on the door. 

"Yes?" A another women about her fathers age opened the door.

She was pretty. Brown hair pulled up into a bun, her stunning green eyes glancing briefly to Becca before landing on the shorter women next to her and the soft features pulled into a smile when Becca was mentioned.

"Oh? So your the new student." She stated looking back at Becca "It's nice to meet you! I'm Summer Hail. Yes, That's my real name. Come on in, We were just getting started." She stepped back to let Becca through.

"Thanks for bringing her Mrs.Brehts." The smaller women nodded before heading off.

"Class, we have a new student joining us this year. Please introduce yourself." Miss.Hail said.

Becca flushed as she looked around the class "Oh, um. I'm Becca jones." She said quietly. 

"Right, Miss Jones please take a seat next to...Oh how about Mr.Ripley." She pointed towards a black haired male in the back. The male in question merely waved a hand before turning back to his paper.

Becca slipped into the empty seat next to him quietly as Miss Hail started class again.

She sighed as she unconsciously started sketching instead of taking notes. When she realized this the bell had rang and she had a full garden blooming on her paper.

"Nice." She jumped and turned to the voice. It was Mr.Ripley or whatever his name was. 

"Thanks." She replied sheepishly.

"Do you sketch a lot?" He asked as they got up and headed out of class.

"Yeah, I go through sketch pads like a kid goes through candy." She joked.

He chuckled "I get it. I sometimes lose myself too." When she gave a questioning look he added "I write. Not very well but I try."

"I wasn't very good when I first started sketching, so i'm sure you'll get the hang of it." She hoped she sounded encouraging. She must of as he smiled at her.

"Thanks. Alex by the way." His voice was smooth and kinda nice to listen too.

"Becca. But i'm sure you knew that since I introduced myself earlier." She replied with a smile.

"Yeah." He let out a small chuckle again "Oh, I have English next by the way so I should probably-"

"I have that too!" Becca exclaimed before flushing "I mean, can you show me where that is? I had a guide show me around but this school is a lot bigger then my old one."

Alex nodded, amusement in his gaze "Sure." 

Becca relaxed before brightening with a grin "Great. You will now be my guide! I hope you don't mind." She teased.

"Not one bit." He replied with a wink.

* * *

Thankfully it seemed Becca and Alex had the same schedule. So he was able to lead her around without fear of missing class. It was now lunch and she was sitting with him along with another near the back of the cafeteria. 

"This is Becca. She's a new student. Becca, this is Tommy. He's my friend." Alex waved to the male next to him. 

"Friend? I'd like to think I'm your best friend." Tommy pushed his glasses up, His blue eyes glinting with mischievousness "Anyway, It's nice to meet you Becca." 

"You too Tommy." Becca replied smiling at the brunette.

"It's Thomas actually but I guess I could let you call me Tommy." He smiled back "Anyone that catches Alex's attention must be interesting." He stated.

"Tommy." Alex sighed.

"What do you mean?" Becca asked.

"Alex is a bit of a loser. I'm pretty much his only friend." Tommy replied matter-of-factly.

Alex huffed "You make me sound so sad." 

"You are." Tommy and Becca replied at the same time.

Becca flushed while Tommy laughed "See? Even she see's it!" He crowed.

"I just like my space. Is that so wrong?" He frowned.

"Of course not." Becca replied.

"Yes Alex, We're just teasing." Tommy added with a soft smile. 

Alex stared at him before shaking his head "Yeah, whatever."

Tommy sighed "Right, So Becca was it? Did you just move here?" Tommy asked, obviously changing the topic.

Becca latched onto it quickly "Yep, just the other day in fact. My dad got a job down here." 

"Really? That's neat." Alex said, taking a bite of what was supposedly call lunch food.

"Yeah, I'm excited too cause it means he can sneak me into work sometimes." A bright glint entered her eyes.

Tommy tilted his head "Where does he work?" 

"You know that big museum downtown? He works there." 

"Oh, That place is great!" Tommy's eyes lit up.

"Now you got him going." Alex sighed, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

Tommy gave him a withering glare before turning back to Becca with bright eyes "The museum was first opened as a theater before being turned into a art gallery then turned back into a theater before finally being turned into the museum it is today. It even has some of the old stage and seats from when it was first built as part of one of the exhibits!" His voice was slightly breathy by then end as he had been talking with rapid enthusiasm.

"Tommy wants to be a historian." Alex informed her.

"Not just any historian." Tommy added "The best historian."

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Well, First you have to-"

"What the heck!" A loud shout interrupted them.

They all turned to see a girl with bright blonde hair and angry green eyes glaring at a cowering male. She was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Kinda reminded Becca of her mom.

"I'm s-sorry." He stuttered.

"Sorry? You nearly ran me over! Watch it next time!" She hissed before spinning on her heel and all but storming out of the cafeteria.

The teen nearly fainted in relief before running back to his seat. It was silent for a few more moments before conversations started flowing again.

"What was that about?" Becca asked turning back to the boys.

"Typical Jade." 

"Jade?" Becca repeated.

"She's the 'Mean girl' around here. All the guys like her because they think she's hot and the girls either idolize her or hate her because she's mean to them." Tommy rolled his eyes.

Alex snorted "I personally think she's just childish. Either way Becca, stay away from her. She will not hesitate to ruin your life."

Becca quirked a brow. This was sounding more and more like a YA novel. Does that mean she'll end up falling for the mean girl? 

She mentally snorted 'Yeah right, As if that would actually happen.'

.......

Becca was starting to re-evaluate her life. Why? She hears you ask. Because apparently Jade in in everyone of her classes after lunch, Besides home room of course.

 

 

 

That's three classes with the girl. You would think it wouldn't be a problem but in every one of those class Jade sits right in front of her. And every time some one would pass her a note.

Now, Becca could usually ignore this note passing but when one of the main culprits sits behind you and forces you to be the middle man, it's kind of annoying. She couldn't help but jump for joy, literally and figuratively, when the bell rang earning her some odd looks and an amused snort from Alex.

"Miss.Jones, Please calm down." Mr.Figg drawled.

Becca flushed "Sorry Mr.Figg!" She yelped grabbing her bag and all but fleeing the room. She waited by the door for Alex.

"Geez, did you have sugar during lunch or something?" Alex asked as they headed to last period.

"No, Well actually I did have a pudding so yes but that's not why I was so eager to get out of class." Becca sighed.

"You saw that guy behind me right? He kept passing me notes to give to Jade and Jade kept sending them back." Becca huffed.

Alex nodded "Yeah that was Nathan. Her boyfriend." 

"Really? Their notes didn't seem all that romantic." She tilted her head before shrugging. Who was she to judge.

"Tommy!" Alex brightened when he saw his friend, Tommy looked away from his locker.

"Oh, hey guys." He said before turning back and pulling out a science book.

"Oh, Do you have science for home room?" Becca asked. 

"Yeah." Tommy sighed slightly wistful "I wished it was history." 

"I'll exchange!" Becca and Alex said simultaneously.

They shared a grin when they realized they said the same thing.

Tommy sighed "Great, There are two of him." He grumbled.

They laughed then laughed even harder when they matched again.

Tommy shook his head "This is an outrage. I'm going to class." He walked off. 

"You can run but you can't hide!" They called after him. 

"I can certainly try!" He called back.

"Nah, He lives next door." Alex snickered "I can just sneak into his room later."

Becca laughed "Before you get arrested for breaking and entering, We still have last period." 

"I wouldn't get arrested" He scoffed, a grin tugged at his lips.

* * *

'Okay, So. I made two friends today. Is it to soon to ask for numbers?' Becca wondered as she sat in last period 'I mean, would it seem desperate? Too hopeful? Crazy? Maybe I should-'

"Hey Becca." Alex called, interrupting her thoughts. 

Becca's head snapped up "Yep, Yeah?"  She blinked in surprise when she noticed the room was empty besides her and Alex.

"Class is over. Bell rang a couple minutes ago." Alex nodded to her paper that was once again covered in drawings "Get distracted?" 

'That was freaking fast. Holy cow.' Becca thought as she stood up.

"I guess I did get distracted." She said aloud, closing her note book with a sigh.

"Happens to me all the time, don't worry about it." Alex replied as they headed out of class.

"There you are." Tommy called out meeting up with them near Alex's locker. 

"Sorry Tommy, I got caught up in my sketching I didn't realize the bell rang." Becca apologized.

Tommy looked surprised "You sketch?" He asked. 

She nodded "Yeah, It's what got Alex to notice me." She winked at him.

"That makes sense. He always liked paintings." Tommy nodded.

Alex tilted his head back "You guys talking about me behind my back?" He asked.

"Of course not. We're talking about you in front of your back." Becca replied with a cheeky grin.

Tommy hid a laugh behind a hand.

Alex gasped "You made him laugh." He turned astonished eyes to Becca "You are now a part of this group. No take backs." He pointed at her.

Tommy huffed "It's not that hard to make me laugh." He added in a undertone "You do it all the time."  before clearing his throat, adding louder "But I don't mind if you want to be friends with us. You certainly seem to mesh well with Alex."

Becca smiled "Thanks, I guess?" 

"Oh hey, do you have a phone?" Alex asked pulling out his own.

Becca didn't mention it but she was utterly relieved he asked first and quickly pulled her phone out.

"I'll give you Tommy's number too just in case, you don't mind do you Tommy?" Alex asked as he punched in the numbers.

"That's fine." Tommy replied with a nod. A small smile tugged at his lips.

Alex handed her phone back "There, now I can spam you with absurd amounts of random pictures." Alex said with a grin.

"He will do it too. I have woken up once to nearly two hundred texts that were just memes." Tommy shook his head. 

"That sounds amazing." Becca stated with bright smile.

"You say that now but you wait until you wake up to your phone going off constantly because you didn't think to silence it at two in the morning." Tommy grimaced.

"It was a Saturday. You got plenty of sleep." Alex waved him off. 

"Yeah, after I silenced my phone." Tommy agreed before turning on his heel and walking off.

"Hey, wait a sec! Tommy!" Alex closed his locker "See you later Becca." He called back before following after his friend.

Becca shook her head "Yeah, Bye!" She giggled.

* * *

"So, how was school?" Her dad asked at dinner.

"Fun." She replied. 

He quirked a brow.

"No, seriously. I made two new friends!" She added.

"Oh? That's good." 

"Yeah, they're both really nice. I mean, I've only known them for a day, not even, but still." She shrugged.

"Lucky you. I had to spend two hours listening to my boss ramble on about what is considered art these days." He grimaced.

Becca laughed "Ha! Loser." She stated with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to post this even though I know pretty much no one will care. I tried to edit this the best I could. Open ending because I know I most likely will never finish this.


End file.
